WINNING HIM BACK
by kyra allana
Summary: inuyasha chose kikyo in modern day. now kagome all for winning him back? but what happens when a small mistake costs her, her moratl life? figure it out... crystal lynn
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha grabbed his hair and looked at kikyo. He stared at her thinking.

"You are right. I can't date you and be friends with Kagome." he thought about his choice "I guess you are my only choice...am I allowed to say goodbye?"

" Yes, you can." she smirked. He moved away, She moved too.

"Alone?"

"If you must..." She flattened her short plaid skirt. Inuyasha walked off thinking really hard how he was going to tell Kagome.

10 miles and 30 minutes later.

"Kagome...I have to tell you something." Inuyasha looked down, worrying about her reaction.

" Let's play truth or dare..." She suggested. " I can only guess what you have to say." She got up from his lap, fixing her skirt and turned and straddle-rode him. "What did she say now?" He looked away agian.

"Kagome...I-I needed to chose...and your great and-I couldnt say no to her-she made me promise to tell you off... but I want-w-want you but she - made me and-" her finger slammed to his lip.

" Please-just-go!!!" she whispered. she got up and pointed with her finger at the open door. " I-I can't take this anymore.I am so tired of this... Know this though, I love you, more, than she ever will."

"Kago- yes I will go but I love you too" he relized that she was crying and serious. We had grow together and now We would grow apart. he got up, shut the door and heard her sobbing fiercily. "I just don't want to hurt you." he whispered.

He walked to his car. He was leaving his true love. The first time he saw her and her whining. I remeber the burning smell that came off her so fragil but wanted. The beautiful blue dress. all her long black hairr in a ponytail. The day i gave her the pinkrose. The joy that surprised me. The little kiss she gave me. That was 10 years ago, when she was 7.

Now it was all over... even the small words that ment so much..."Inuyasha, I want to be with you forever, even if the world doesn't." she sighed " I guess, I love you"


	2. The last mortal kiss

K.P.O.V. (kagomes point of veiw)

He was serious. He really was leaving and he really was not coming back.

"Why?" I cried. " I kept his secret... I love him." she shuddered from crying.

_Maybe he'll come back. He looked like he regretted this._

**Ok I'm talking to myself.**

_No I am shikoda. Godess of virtue._

A silky voice slid through my head. I looked out my window and sighed. He looked up at me. I am so sure he saw me. he got in his car and drove off.

_You are not truely going to let her get her way with him._

**I wish for your help.**

_ahsayuni kit etah fod i._

**English, Please... I really worry about, me sometimes.**

_Another time. remember you should fight for what you want._

**Next Morning**

Pain. Everywhere. Too painful. I tried to move and muffled a scream. Urgh, I closed my eyes and said "I remember. We had a fight. I hate inuyasha." The pain vanished. "huh?"

I got up put on a red tank and a pair of jeans and a cover-jacket. I also pulled out a belt and wrote I hate Inuyasha.

I hopped into my car and drove off, fighting off tears.

I.P.O.V.

Don't get me wrong I love Kikyo but mostly for the in bed expirences, but she is so shallow. Kikyo is...well she gets what she wants.

I drove down the road blaring heavy metal but Kagome ddrove in front of me making it impossible to think. The only thing I could think about was how big a mistake I had made. She doesn't want me. She can't deal with me. I am only problem for her. I thought.

Ilooked closer at kagome. "something is different, very different." I said aloud. " her hair is darker, she's paler, her eyes have a reddish tint to them." I sighed. i did this to her? I thought.

**i** did do this oh Shoot now i feel like a jerk.

K.P.O.V.

He just can't leave. I hit the brakes jumped out the car and ran towards his car.

"What the hell? can't just let me go."

"I'm just driving. Man."

"whatev."

He is so stubborn. He never drives this way.

_why didn't you tell him how you feel._

**maybe i didn't want him to know how i feel.**

_and you say he's stubborn... fight for him. let him know._

**ok.**

" inuyasha it really hurts to know you'd rather someone as shallow as Kikyo. it hurts to know you want her."

" I don't want her I want you."

"Then why-" our lips met. I pulled away gasping for air "Inuyasha..."

"I love you, I just think we are better as friends."

" ok. bye."


End file.
